the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of the NoHeads
The NoHeads were a sect of mutants who utilized the dark side to its limits. The term “NoHead” referred to them proudly being out of their minds with darkness. These villains truly pushed the dark side to its limits. Following decades of interbreeding and involving both aliens and humans, the NoHeads would no longer be identified by their race, but by their dedication to the first philosophy. This order would survive in many different incarnations throughout world history. Despite seeing the rise of a new leader several times, the NoHeads would always be characterized by their lust for power and their desire to destroy the police and later, the S.M.S.B. The NoHeads were the most infamous of all criminals, and the members of the cult were often seen as the pinnacle of power within the dark side. Throughout their long history, the NoHeads commanded several organizations and initiated four wars. With such great influence, the NoHead tribe inspired many cults that weren’t technically NoHeads, but strong Muggles who were eager to help. Philosophy The NoHeads believed that conflict was the only true test of one’s ability, and so emphasized its importance. It was their belief that conflict challenged both individuals and civilizations, and so forced them to grow and evolve. They believed that the avoidance of conflict resulted in stagnation and decline. Another purpose served by conflict was the elevation of the strong and the death of the weak. By encouraging strife, the strong were able to exercise their power while the weak were weeded from the NoHead ranks. A core tenet to their philosophy was self-reliance and the idea that an individual only deserved what they were strong enough to take. Likewise, sanity was treated as an obstacle to be overcome, as it got in the way of a NoHead’s powers and opportunities for advancement and self-empowerment. Such philosophies were embraced and taught at NoHead bases, where students were encouraged to challenge one another and fight for prestige that would be recognized by the current headmaster. At the First NoHead Base, students were tasked with gaining prestige so they might become one of the “chosen few” accepted into the ranks of the NoHead Empire. The strife to achieve prestige caused rivalries and apprehension between the students, as there were few tasks that offered prestige. Similarly, the students of the Second and Third NoHead bases were pitted against each other in dueling sessions atop the base. It was during these dueling sessions that intense rivalries were formed—rivalries that resulted in the deaths of students. The NoHeads did not believe that emotions should be controlled. They believed that feelings such as fear, anger, and pain were natural, and aided individuals in their survival. By harnessing their emotions rather than suppressing them, the NoHeads believed they could achieve more power. Indeed, the NoHeads saw passion as the only real way to fully understand their power. However, the NoHeads did not let these consume them, and were generally calm people. However, not all emotions were embraced by the NoHeads. They considered love a dangerous emotion, but for different reasons. The NoHeads taught that love led to mercy and pointless ambition, which was anathema to them. While Mr. Stupid NoHead preyed on Sebiscuits’ desire for love in order to corrupt him, he had no intention of allowing this factor to survive Sebiscuits’ fall to the dark side. However, this didn’t stop some NoHeads from taking lovers and allowing themselves to feel this emotion. Mr. Stupid NoHead and Mr. Crooked NoHead both had a wife. In Mr. Stupid NoHead’s case however, he eventually killed his wife as he realized that she was in the way of power. Founding In New York City, scholars, scientists, warriors, and religious figures met to discuss an anomalous age of mutants and Supers. In these discussions, several individuals advocated the use of the dark side. The few that rejected this idea were outnumbered and defeated by the followers of the dark side. Following the conflict, the victors established the Order of the NoHeads, much better known simply as the NoHeads. They made Mr. Demonic NoHead their leader. Together, they located and trained many students. The dark side would not have a strong hold until 1955, when the students reached the peak of their power. They discovered that primary NoHead powers could twist life to serve their purposes and create new life. Using alchemically altered soldiers and beasts, the NoHeads took over many states of the USA. It was during this siege that they recruited aliens and many other monstrosities. These practices were looked upon with apprehension by the police, as members of the first NoHeads were still present. Feeling their power was threatened, the NoHeads sought supporters within the police, but were turned away. Arguments for their cause turned to conflicts, and the police who had turned them down were framed and fired. Taking their teachings with them, and having a change of heart, they became known as NoHead minions. Together, they launched a war against the police. Eventually, the NoHeads were defeated at the Battle of Palmyra as a result of infighting and enemy bombing. As punishment, the surviving NoHeads were gathered by police forces and loaded aboard unarmed transport ships. Robbed of their weapons, the exiles were to be sent into prison to contemplate the error of their ways. The NoHeads were all locked up there. However, the next day Mr. Horrid NoHead, one of the First NoHeads, telekinetically summoned the keys and freed himself. He then freed the others. The jail guards caught them, but they were able to murder, injure, or subdue them all. Mr. Demonic NoHead, who was still the NoHead Master, began remaking the NoHead Empire into a new Imperial regime lead by the NoHeads. In 1965, he suceeded in his objective. Deceased NoHeads were entombed in Death Valley, and the Masters besides Mr. Stupid NoHead and Hell Burnbottom were buried in Lioness graveyard. Their tombs were filled with the treasures they had plundered during their life, as well as strong dark side energies. During this, in 1968, a legendary NoHead named Mr. Ghastly NoHead defeated Mr. Demonic NoHead in combat and rose to power, claiming the title of NoHead master. However, their reign was short-lived. During their reign, the police orchestrated a plan to restore the government. They dove in with their fighters, and despite the defenses from the robotic fighters, they were outnumbered, and Mr. Ghastly NoHead was killed. The NoHeads began to crumple from sheer numbers, and their Empire was ultimately taken down. Mr. Crooked NoHead became the ruler afterwards. He was also Mr. Stupid NoHead’s father. Mr. Crooked NoHead's Reign The human Mr. Crooked NoHead reigned around the time of 2000. Born in a nursing chamber in the fifth base, NoHead’s grandfather, Mr. Wretched NoHead, found him actually before he was born, though they were both mystics obsessed with immortality. Mr. Wretched NoHead spent much time searching for such secrets. They came in the form of the ability to manipulate the soul within a being to prevent death. Mr. Crooked NoHead was eventually ambushed by a traitorous NoHead calling himself Mr. Blooded NoHead. Blooded engaged Crooked in a sword duel and was defeated by the Dark Lord. Having appropriated the rogue’s available resources, NoHead discovered a list of mutants, as well as the base’s hidden rooms and the pregnant state of his wife, amid others. Mrs. Twisted NoHead gave birth to Mr. Stupid NoHead, an intelligent but arrogant young human of extraordinary potential. After realizing the boy’s power and cultivating his interest in the dark side’s power, NoHead gave him special training in earnest. At last, the Dark Lord had found a satisfactory implement for setting the Grand Plan of the NoHeads in motion; this gave NoHead an opportunity to dismantle the government from within. The Grand Plan was now underway; nevertheless, the villain never abandoned a pet project of his, an experiment in spiritual manipulation engendered to preserve his reign indefinitely. Mr. Stupid NoHead also married Mrs. Twisted NoHead, and they gave birth to three children: Mean King, Brute Gunray, and Hell Burnbottom. Three years later, NoHead murdered his wife in her sleep. Last Stand Paige overheard the NoHeads planning to retake the world. However, she was caught, and Mr. Crooked NoHead attempted to kill her. Paige countered with a force field, and the subseuqent lightning bolts rebounded. Paige managed to flee, and rallied the message to the police. Also bringing up a failed invasion to destroy the Town Hall, Paige was able to convince the police to take a stand against the NoHeads. Paige went to the NoHead base to kill the remaining NoHeads situated there. Accompanied by the police, Paige killed all of the NoHeads, including the students who were just about her age. She then changed the signal given off by the base’s emergency signal to tell NoHeads to return to the base to provide backup for a weak ambush. Only four NoHeads would survive—Mr. Stupid NoHead and his sons. Backing up Hell Burnbottom, Brute Gunray, and Mean King, NoHead used his powers to their limits, cutting down and melting police with reckless abandon. He was able to drive the police out and end the carnage. Mr. Crooked NoHead was killed during the assault. After decades of learning from Mr. Crooked NoHead, Mr. Stupid NoHead took the crown. Mr. Stupid NoHead's Reign After the wipeout of the NoHeads, Mr. Stupid NoHead took his young sons into his charge, planning to train the children as his own apprentices. It was not altogether surprising, since the NoHeads were now low in numbers. However, nothing could have prepared Burnbottom for the brutal treatment he received from NoHead. All three brothers were subjected to numerous physical tests and training rituals, many of which bordered on torture. The goal of this vicious treatment was to strip them of their compassion and humility, turning them into rage-fueled killers. In the end, NoHead achieved his goal, and they were all powerful NoHeads who demonstrated great martial prowess. As a final test, NoHead abandoned Burnbottom on a remote and isolated world, where he was relentlessly hunted by robot soldiers. After leaving him to survive for a month, NoHead confronted his son and challenged him. Despite Burnbottom’s best efforts, he was defeated, and NoHead taunted that he had dissed him for Rotta during the interim period as a replacement. The enraged villain resumed fighting with renewed strength, and even though he was defeated, he still passed NoHead’s test. NoHead declared his apprentice’s training complete and dubbed him a true NoHead. NoHead had also taken an interest in a teenage girl living in town, an intelligent but arrogant young human of genuine potential named Rotta Hecks. NoHead was superficially motivated by a desire to exploit the city’s weaponry supply, but in Rotta he saw a far greater opportunity. After realizing the girl’s powers and cultivating her interest in the dark side, NoHead manipulated her into murdering her own family, thereby initiating her into the fold of the NoHeads. Mr. Stupid NoHead dubbed Rotta and began the youth’s training. Generally, he treated her more decently than his sons. The S.M.S.B. End of the NoHeads Resurgence Ranks Appearances